opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seimei Seimei no Mi
Seimei Seimei no Mi is of the currently One-of-a-Kind- "Mythical Paramecia" type Devil Fruit. It makes the user into a "Life Man", allowing the user to manipulate the energies behind both Life and Death. However, this fruit is not to be confused with a Logia-Type Devil Fruit as the user is unable to transform their entire body into this energy. This fruit has been noted to cause widespread destruction to those that oppose it but bring great fortune to those who are allied to it. The Seimei Seimei no Mi was eaten by Rozeluxe Meitzen of the Amaterasu Pirates. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit grants the ability over "Life and Death". The Seimei Seimei no Mi allows Rozeluxe to cause any living organism around him to die or flourish with life when he begins using the fruit's special ability. When gaining access to the death abilities of his fruit, Rozeluxe is able to reduce any organism that comes into contact with his body into nothing but dust by immediately removing the life force in an object. With his death inducing abilities, Rozeluxe is able to kill groups of people or even single-cell bacteria with ease. He can produce this effect in a smoke-like fashion as well, although the effects are weakened in exchange for distance causing objects to slowly rot away only if they stay in contact with the smoke. However, the the death abilities are only able to inflict heavy damage on whoever Rozeluxe perceives in his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by Raze's spirit, as he can not lie to himself. When using the Life aspect of the Seimei Seimei no Mi, Rozeluxe is able to manipulate and produce life-force energy in order to speed up the body's own natural healing properties but instead Raze projectes it outward toward his allies and the environment. In doing so, Rozeluxe is able to take control of various objects within the land taking control as though they were extensions of himself. He is highly capable of healing his allies both physically and spiritually in case their souls are damaged in any way, however, he is unable to utilize the life energy aspect of his Devil Fruit in order to heal his own wounds. This fruit currently has no known weaknesses aside from the standard weaknesses associated with any Devil Fruit user. Usage Techniques *'Life Force Absorption': Due to not being able to heal himself, whenever Rozeluxe strikes an opponent with his body, he is able to absorb the life force from the opponent in order to replenish himself. This ability is able to rapidly kill the opponent by draining the very energy that sustains them if they do not die from the various techniques Raze uses in Hand-to Hand combat, caused by each successsful strike. * Life Force Manipulation: This technique manipulates the life energy located all around Raze by creating a spectral being in the form of an almost 'Heavenly Mother' figure around his body . This energy is so pure that it deflects away any malice and ill will from Raze's vicinity and prevents him from being attacked by all but the most powerful of techniques and abilities once he completely activates it. The motherly figure also has the ability to project the life force energy to heal Raze's allies and is so powerful that it has been noted to be able to cause the dead to raise from the ground. Rozeluxe has said that this technique is capable of restoring even the brain and heart back to his own body as long as he has gathered enough energy, howevere, this is still currently only speculation. * *'Seimei Seimei End': By releasing a wave of the death energy from around his body, Rozeluxe is capable of stealing the lives of those who caught in its wake. The widespread wave will continue on for several meters, capturing and immobolizing any who are unlucky enough to become a unfortunate victim of this technique. Those who are caught by Raze in this energy will immediately feel as though their very being is on fire and is ripping apart, often leading to a mental breakdown followed by immense physical pain. Opponents with sufficient control over their bodily energies are able to resist a few of the negative effects, however, they will be overcome with immense paralysis and become unable to move their bodies for several hours. *'Seimei Seimei Death': A more focused version of the previous technqiue. This create a pillar of the Life energy used by the Seimei Seimei no Mi as a means of keeping everything inside as no negative influences are able to get past the barrier. Once the barrier is in place, the pillar erupts into a vertical column of the Death energy inside. Instead of slowly rotting or decay the target, this technically is capable of burning away the body of any unfortunate victim caught inside, completely removing them from the physical realm. * Seimei Seimei Birth: By integrating the Life Energy produced by the Seimei Seimei no Mi into the Earth around him and even various other materials, Rozeluxe is able to create a virtual army of black-colored golems that will act in battle for him. These golems are fueled by Life Energy so can near-constantly regenerate themselves, but are capable of utilizing the same Death Energy as their parent Devil Fruit as well. With their tentacles they are capable of ensnaring Rozeluxe's opponents and decaying away their bodies. This technique is often a last resort as their is little chance for the opponent to escape from Raze completely unscathed once this is used. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Paramecia Devil Fruit